1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the class of containers used in mixing and storing liquid and liquifiable ingredients for the preparation of edible products, such as that known typically as soft serve ice cream. Specifically, the field of this invention includes various handle arrangements for carrying such containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are considered relevant prior art by the applicant in the field of liquid containers and their handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,355 to Wildberger illustrates a removable milk can carrier consisting of a semicircular neck portion and a semicircular bail portion joined at right angles and used to grip the neck of a milk can. Since the handle is angled from the ring portion, it cannot conform to the lower portion of the neck of the cannister, nor is it meant to do so.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,173 to Campbell discloses a unitary construction removable milk bottle carrier comprising a closed loop with the two ends of the loop bent toward each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,662 to Jenkins discloses a two-piece bottle carrier comprising an interlocking ring and an attached bail, with the bail adapted to hinge on the ring to swing from full vertical carrying portion to dependent position to lie close to the neck of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,731 discloses a milk bottle carrier formed of a unitary length of resilient wire and including a hook adapted to engage the neck of a milk bottle at one end of the wire and a handle at the other hand.
None of the above listed prior art handle container arrangements teaches the use of a permanently attached, slidably mounted handle which can be positioned to allow one handed carriage of a heavily filled milk can like container, while substantially reducing the likelihood of spillage.